


First Time

by becausecolours



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becausecolours/pseuds/becausecolours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severin and Richard try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Первый раз](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002514) by [Fox_Thom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Thom/pseuds/Fox_Thom)



> This work has been translated into Russian by the lovely Fox Thom. That version can be found here: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1083043/3245387#part_content

“Rin, I-I don’t think I can… _oh God_.”

“Richie, you just need to calm down. You can handle it, love.”

Usually soothing words from his Lion were enough for Richard, but this was different. This was too much, too fast…it was scary.

“Please, let’s just stop. This can’t be safe. It’s not safe.” Richard insisted, clinging tightly to Severin and panting out harshly.

“It’s your first time trying it, just relax!” Severin instructed, grinning widely as he picked up the pace and threw them forward faster.

“No! Stop, stop, stop. Please, Sev. I’m scared.”

Severin glanced back at Richard momentarily and sighed.

“Fine, fine. But we’re trying this again later.” he grumbled, stopping reluctantly.

Richard didn’t dare let go of the stronger man until they were parked back in the little garage just off their flat, and Severin’s motorbike was carefully put to a stop.

“You’re going to kill yourself on that thing.” Richard huffed.

Severin could only smirk.


End file.
